Happily Ever After
by phantomgirl259
Summary: You are invited to a city full of Mutants and trouble. Where an unlikely hero rescues a beautiful warrior from a nasty villain with the help of his trusty companion. One name spells action. One name spells adventure. One name spells romance. And that name is Raphael... (Inspired By Shrek)
1. The Perfect Mate

**Chapter 1: The Perfect Mate**

The thunder cracked.

The rain fell down hard on the earth. King Slash walked through his dark castle towards his dungeon, as he walked several of his men bowed in respect whenever he passed them.

Slash was a giant blue, mutant tortoise who wore a black mask, brown belt and black bandages that covered his hands and feet and he carried a giant mase.

When he walked into the dungeon he saw his executioner, Rahzar, torturing a mutant pigeon called Pete by dunking him head under water repeatedly. "ENOUGH! He's ready to talk." The king smirked.

Rahzar nodded and lifted the pigeon up before tying him to the table. "Now tell me Pete, where are the others hiding!?" Slash asked angrily. "Never!" The mutant pigeon spat.

Slash growled in annoyance.

He had heard of several people planning to rebel against him and that they were hiding with some people in his very land. "I've tried my very best to be patient with you but no my patience is at end!"

"NOW TELL ME WHERE THEY HIDING ARE OR ELSE I'LL-"

"NO! PLEASE NOT THE FEATHERS!" Pete cried as Slash tried to tear his feathers off. Slash let go and shone a bright light in the pigeon's face. "TELL ME WHO'S HIDING THEM!"

Pete took deep breaths to calm himself down and slowly sat up.

"Ok I'll tell you. Do you know the pizza man?" He the king asked. "Yes I know the pizza man, do you mean the one in Chinatown?" King Slash asked more calmly. Pete nodded.

"She was once married to the pizza man."

However, before Pete could say anything else King Slash's captain of the guard Rockwell came running in. "My king we found one!" He exclaimed happily. "Well what are you waiting for? Bring it in and go get the creature for the other dungeon!" Slash ordered with an evil smile and had Pete sent back to his cell...

* * *

After 20 minuets Rockwell and his men returned with some kind of robot that had it's arms and legs torn off and an alien brain creature.

A Krang Sub-Prime. When Slash placed the brain inside the robot the machine came to life and looked Slash dead in the eyes. "Ah Krang Sub-Prime, is this not the greatest kingdom of them all?" Slash asked with a soft voice.

"Technically your not a king." Krang Sub-Prime replied.

Slash turned to Rahzar, who crushed a thick concrete brick to show the alien that he meant business. "You were saying?" Slash asked at the horrified Krang. "What I mean is your not a king yet, but you can become one. All you need is a mate."

"Go on." The mutant tortoise said.

Krang Sub-Prime smiled. "Here are three single people who you can have as a mate my lord." The purple thing on the robot's chest began to flash and projected a holographic image of three people on the floor.

"Number 1 is a red head Human with unique physic abilities. She likes Chinese food and a good fight any time, meet April O'Neill."

"Number 2 is a alien Salamander with great high tech fighting skills, but her fiery attitude doesn't make living with her easy. Just kiss her lips and find out what a live wire she is, give it for Mona Lisa!"

"And last but certainly not least." The alien started.

"Number 3 is a blue eyed teenage mutant ninja turtle trapped in a mutant alligator-guarded castle surrounded by hot boiling lava! But don't let that scare you off, his a skilled swordsman that likes meditating and hanging out with friends and family. Yours for the rescuing, Leonardo Hamato!"

As Slash tried to make his decision of who to have as his mate all of his men began shouting different numbers at him.

"NUMBER 3!" He finally shouted and everything fell silent. "Slash you've chosen Leonardo Hamato." An image of Leonardo appeared in front of everyone. "I will make this Leonardo my mate and my kingdom will have the perfect king." Slash chuckled before turning towards his captain of the guard.

"Rockwell assemble your finest men! We're going to have a tournament!"...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	2. Meet Raphael

**Chapter 2: Meet Raphael**

Deep in the sewers under New York City there was a dangerous mutant turtle called Raphael.

He was famous for his temper, strength, ninja skills and how he never showed his victims mercy. Raph wore a red mask, brown elbow and knee pads and a brown belt that held his two sais.

Raph woke up to the same routine every morning.

He would get up, take a shower, brush his teeth, get his gear on, make sure the 'stay away' signs weren't fading, do some training then go around scavenging for food and supplies.

At night he would go topside and beat up some thugs before heading to bed...

* * *

In a warehouse not far from Raph's home some Humans were plotting to get rid of Raph.

They believed the turtle was a menace that went out and harmed innocent people. "Ok, so you three will cover the back entrance and me and the others will storm through the front door." The leader explained.

The other Humans nodded in agreement and went to gather their weapons.

Tonight they planned to kill Raphael...

* * *

That night Raph was relax in his recliner by the fireplace.

A loud crash that rang through the whole sewer pulled Raph from his thoughts and he went over to the monitor he had stolen from a computer store. He had place thousands of security cameras around the sewers so that way he would know if there were any intruders.

One one of the screens he saw several Humans running towards his lair.

Raph rolled his eyes and went to deal with the problem...

* * *

"There it is men." The leader whispered when the mutant turtle's lair came into view.

"Alright let's get him!" One of the Human's exclaimed and went to charge at the lair. Another Human grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back. "Are you totally mad!? Do you have any idea what that thing will do to you?!"

"Yeah, he'll grained your bones to make his bread." Another Human added.

"Actually, that would be a giant." All the Humans whipped around in fear and saw Raphael smirking at them. "Back beast!" The leader shouted and waved his fire touch in Raph's face.

But Raph didn't move.

Instead he licked his own hand and grabbed hold of the fiery end of the touch, it went out. No one dared move or even breathe as Raph pulled out his sais and raised them in a threatening way.

The Humans all screamed in fear and ran away as fast as they could.

"And stay out!" He shouted and turned to leave. But then he saw something one of the Humans had dropped, is was a wanted poster. "Wanted. Mutants and Aliens." It read.

Raph growled and scrunched the poster into a ball before throwing it away...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	3. Unwanted Guests

**Chapter 3: Unwanted Guests**

Rockwell and his guards were paying money to who ever brought them an alien or mutant that was thought hiding or being a member of the rebellion.

A mutant turtle called Michelangelo looked around as mutants and aliens were locked in cages or getting loaded into vans to be set to King Slash's palace. Mikey wore an orange mask, brown elbow and knee pads and a brown belt that held his nun-chucks.

"Please I'll never be stubborn again, just please give me another chance!" He pleaded to his boss Antonio.

Mikey worked as a pizza delivery man for Antonio. But because the chef was running low on money he decided to pass Mikey off as a rebel spy to get some extra money so he could keep in pizzeria open.

"Be quiet!" The Human snapped and smacked the back of Mikey's head and pulled on the chains that were tied to Mikey's wrists.

After a few minutes of waiting they were brought before Rockwell. "What do we have here then sir?" The mutant monkey asked when he saw the chained up Michelangelo.

"Captain, I bring you a rebel spy, I caught him talking to his rebel masters over the phone at my pizzeria." Antonio explained, trying to make the lie convincing.

Rockwell wrote something on a piece of paper and ordered his men to lock Mikey up. Mikey pulled out a shuriken and threw it at a Krang gun, the gun started to malfunction and firing at everything.

One blast hit the chains on the turtle's wrist and he was free.

Before he could be caught again he ran away as fast as his legs would go, Rockwell and his men not far behind...

* * *

Michelangelo ran for what seemed like forever.

He just kept running down different streets and into different stores to loose Rockwell and his men but they always found him. After turning down yet another alley he felt like giving up when he ran into someone.

When Mikey looked up he saw it was Raphael that he had run into.

Before Mikey could do anything Rockwell and his when came into the alley and stopped when they saw Raph. "You there, Raphael." The mutant monkey called nervously and pulled out a scroll.

"What?" The hotheaded turtle asked calmly and slowly walked towards the captain and his men.

"By the order of King Slash, I am authorised to place you both under arrest and transport you to prison." He gulped. Raph was only inches away from his face. "Oh really? Ya and what army?" Raph asked with a smirk.

Rockwell looked behind him a saw that all his men had fled.

Rockwell quickly ran away as well. Raph rolled his eyes and climbed into the sewers, Mikey followed him...

* * *

As they walked through the sewers Raph tried his best to ignore Mikey and hoped he would go away.

But the younger turtle kept following the red mask mutant with a goofy grin on his face. Finally Raph had, had enough, he whipped around and glared at the other mutant.

"Listen, Mikey was it? Go celebrate your freedom with your own friends and leave me alone!" He snapped and continued walking away.

"I don't have any friends and I'm not going back there by myself. Hey I've got an idea, I'll stay with you!" He exclaimed happily and ran to catch up with his hero. After another ten minuets of walking they finally arrived at Raph's lair.

"This is gonna be so fun! We can stay up late, sharing stories and in the morning I'm making pizza!" Mikey giggled as he bounced on Raph's bed.

"What make's you think your staying!" He shouted angrily and grabbed Mikey by the tail of his mask and threw him out the lair...

* * *

That night Raph set his table ready for a great dinner.

Occasionally he would look on the security cameras and he always saw Mikey sitting outside the now locked lair doors. Suddenly there was a loud crash and Raph shot up from his chair.

Cautiously he walked around the lair trying to find the source of the crash.

Suddenly something jumped onto his recliner, when Raph moved closer to see what it was he was a bit surprised when he saw that it was three squirrels. But when Raph moved towards them their mouths suddenly opened up and a frog like tongues shot out.

Luckily Raph dodged them and before they could react he slammed a wooden box on top of them.

Quickly he ran to the door of his lair so he could throw the little pests out, but when he opened the door he saw dozens of different mutants and aliens camped outside his home.

Everyone stopped what they were doing when they saw Raph and an awkward silence filled the air.

Raph turned and glared at Mikey. "Don't look at me, I didn't invite them." He said quickly. "No one invited us dude." A hippy mutant frog said. "Yeah we were forced to come here to hide from the tyrant known as King Slash." Another mutant frog added.

Raph looked around at the people surrounding his home before sighing.

"Alright fine, who knows where this Slash guy is?" He asked, everyone either shook their heads or pointed at the people next to them. "I know where he is!" Mikey shouted excitedly.

Raph mental begged someone else to admit they know where Slash's palace was.

Unfortunately no one did. "Attention all mutants and aliens, do not get comfortable. Ya welcome here has worn out and I'm gonna go see this Slash guy right now and get ya all back where you came from!" He exclaimed.

Everyone erupted in cheers of thank you.

"Ya are coming with me." He growled at Mikey and the two set off to Slash's palace...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	4. The Quest

**Chapter 4: The Quest**

Raph and Mikey had been walking for 3 days straight, trying to find King Slash's castle so they could get rid of all those mutants and aliens hiding in the sewer.

Raph was starting to lose his patience due to Mikey's constant talking. "Here it is Raphie, told you I'd find it." Mikey smiled when they arrived at the gates of Slash's kingdom.

"So this is King Slash's castle?" Raph asked as he started at the Gothic looking castle.

"Come on, the sooner we see tha king the soon I can be rid of ya and those other mutants and aliens." He said and they started walking towards the castle...

* * *

When Raph and Mikey walked into the castle arena they saw that almost everyone in the kingdom was present as an audience.

King Slash was sat in a throne on a balcony with Rockwell and Razhar at his side. In the middle of the courtyard were 16 soldiers. "Soldiers, you have been summoned here to compete for a chance to rescue my future mate, Leonardo Hamato." Slash announced from his throne.

"If, for any reason, the winner is unsuccessful the first runner up will take his place, and so on." He muttered the last part.

"Some of you may die, but that is a sacrifice I am willing to make." Slash explained coldly. Raph rolled his eyes and walked over to the crowd of soldiers. Everyone gasped when they saw Raphael and some of the soldiers back away in fear.

King Slash didn't really know who this Raphael was but then Rockwell explained it to him.

"My lord, Raphael is one of the most feared mutants in New York City, he has been know for his violent punishments to those who come into his home." Slash smirked at this news.

"Soldiers new plan. The one who kills the red masked turtle will be named champion!" He exclaimed and all the soldiers pulled out their weapons.

Raph smirked and pulled out his sais and Mikey pulled out his nun-chucks...

* * *

After a while all the soldiers were lying unconscious on the floor around Raph and Mikey.

But before the duo could enjoy their victory hundreds of guards ran into the arena and aimed their crossbows at the two mutants. "Should I give the order my lord?" Rockwell asked.

"No I have a better idea." Slash smiled and stood up from his seat.

"My people! I give you our champion!" He shouted and pointed to Raph. "What?" Raph asked as the audience began to cheer. "Congratulations Raphael, you have been selected to go on a great and noble quest."

"Quest?! I'm already on a quest to get my sewers back!" Raph snarled angrily.

"Your sewers?" Razhar asked with an angrily snarl, not liking the way Raph was talking to his king. "Yeah MY sewers, where all those mutants and aliens are hiding saying their trying to hide from you!" Slash smirked.

Raph had just unknowingly told him exactly where the rebels were hiding!

"How's this turtle? Go on this quest for me and I will get rid of these people in the sewers for you." Slash offered. Raphael thought about the offer and looked at the hundreds of guards pointing their crossbows at him.

If he agreed to this deal he might die doing it but if he refused Slash's men will shoot him.

"What kind of quest?"...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	5. Raph Meets Leonardo Hamato

**Chapter 5: Raph Meets Leonardo Hamato**

After walking for several days and night the two teenage mutant ninja turtles finally found the mountain that the castle was supposed to be.

As they were walking Mikey suddenly stopped. "Gross! Raph did you do that?" Mikey asked in disgust when a putrid smell filled the air. "Trust me Mikey, if it was me ya be dead." Raph replied and sniffed the air.

"It's brimstone, we must be gettin' close."

After a few more minuets of walking the two unlikely friends finally reached the top of the mountain. However, when the got to the top they saw that the partly destroyed castle was sat on some sort of giant pillar in the middle of a lake of molten lava.

The only way across was an old, shaky bridge that looked like it would break at even the slightest touch...

* * *

"Come on Mikey." Raph groaned as Mikey refused to get close to the bridge.

"No way dude! I ain't going anywhere near that death trap!" The orange masked turtle cried and backed up a little bit further away. Raph growled and dragged Mikey by the arm onto the bridge.

"Mikey ya just gotta relax, I'm right here beside ya. Just keep movin' and don't look down." He reassured the smaller turtle. Slowly, but surely, they made it to the other side of the bridge.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Raph smirked as he let go of a still shaking Mikey and headed for the castle...

* * *

"Whoa." Mikey breathed as they walked around the castle ruins.

Almost everywhere they went they were armoured skeletons of the former warriors that have attempted to save Leonardo over the years. So far there was no sign of Leonardo or the monster that guarded the castle.

"Ok, ya go that way to look for some stairs." Raph said as he pulled the armour off one of the skeletons and wore it himself.

"Wait why do I need to go and look for some stairs?" Mikey asked as Raph walked away in the opposite direction. "Because I'm going ta take care of tha monster." He replied.

"And Leonardo will be at tha top of the stairs in tha tallest room in tha highest tower, at least that's what Slash said." Raph added before vanishing into the fog...

* * *

Mikey had been walking for about half an hour and still no stairs.

"Leonardo are you in here dude?" He called weakly as he slowly pushed a giant, half burned, creaky door open. When he stepped inside he saw that it was the remains of a throne room full of mountains of bones!

Some were old and some were new!

"I-I-It's a little bit to spooky in here to be playing hide and seek." Mikey stammered as he walked around the throne room. Soon he stood still with his back to the thrones.

Completely unaware of the pair of glowing green eyes boring into the back of his head...

* * *

As he looked around Raph was beginning to think that he should take a little break until he stepped into an empty ballroom with a missing roof.

Raph looked up and saw the tallest tower he had ever seen. But the thing that interested Raph the most was the fact that the room at the top of the tower had the light on and he could just make out a shadow in the room.

"Well a least we know where Leonardo is." Raph smiled, but his smile soon faded when he realised something.

"But where's tha-"

" _ **MONSTER!**_ "

Raph turned around and saw Mikey running towards him with a hulking mutant-alligator the size of a T-Rex chasing him.

Raph quickly pulled out his sai and charged at the alligator, who was so busy chasing Mikey that he didn't notice Raph coming at him until the turtle kicked him in the jaw.

"Run Mikey!" He called.

Suddenly the alligator slammed his tail into Raph's stomach, sending flying into the air and straight into the highest room in the tallest tower. Straight into Leonardo's room.

The alligator roared loudly in rage when he saw Raph crash through the roof.

It was the mutant alligator's job to protect Leonardo and make sure no one took the mutant turtle away from the castle and he just threw someone into Leonardo's room!

The alligator calmed down a bit and went after Mikey, thinking Raphael had been killed upon impacted...

* * *

Leonardo watched the stranger who had crashed through his bedroom roof carefully.

The blue masked turtle did not know who this person was or why he was here. The only people he had ever seen alive were the ones that he saw the mutant alligator kill.

When Leonardo was locked away in the tower his dad told him that the alligator wouldn't hurt him.

He said the alligator would protect him for danger and that some day a very special someone would come and bring him back to his family. Suddenly the stranger began to stir and Leo quickly jumped onto his bed and prepared to defend himself if need.

When Raph finally opened his eyes the first thing he noticed was that he was in some sort of room.

He thanked God that the armour he had 'borrowed' from the skeleton had shield him from any serious injures. As he stood up Raph noticed another turtle standing in a defensive position on the bed in front of him.

The turtle wore a blue bandana, brown elbow and knee pads, a brown belt, two brown straps that held two katana blades and he had sapphire blue eyes.

"Are you Leonardo Hamato?" Raph asked hopefully and stepped forward but immediately stopped when he saw the other turtle reach for his katana blades. "Yes I am, what do you want stranger?" Leo glared.

"I'm here to rescue you now lets go." Raph said and ran toward the door. "Wait!" Leo cried and pulled something out of his belt. He grabbed Raph's hand and carefully put the item in the hand, it was a shuriken with the Hamato Clan symbol on it.

"When I was locked up here my father told me to give that shuriken to the person who actually made to my room alive when they claim their here to rescue me."

Raph put the shuriken in his own belt. "Thanks, now lets go." He grabbed Leo by the arm and they ran down the stairs...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	6. Castle Escape

**Chapter 6: Castle Escape**

Mikey ran as fast as his little green legs could carry him but no matter where he went or where he hid the alligator always found him.

Mikey quickly hid under some rubble and held his breath when the alligator's snout appeared in front of his only escape route. After a few terrifying moments Mikey heard the alligator walk away and gave a sigh of relief.

Big mistake.

The alligator suddenly lifted away the rubble and smacked Mikey into a wall. When Mikey came back to his senses he saw the alligator bearing it's enormous teeth at him and he had no to hide.

"What large, white, sparkly teeth you have." Mikey said nervously.

The alligator's features softened as Mikey rambled on. "You must have some good dental productions cause that is one dazzling smile you got there, and do I detect a hint of minty freshness?" Mikey asked with a goofy grin only he could muster.

Suddenly the alligator nuzzled it's large snout against Mikey's plastron.

"I think I'll call you Leatherhead." Mikey smiled but gasped when Leatherhead carefully picked him by the legs using his mouth and carried him away...

* * *

"What do you mean you didn't slay the alligator?!" Leo cried as he and Raph ran through the castle ruins, while Leo was trying to find and exit Raph was looking for Mikey.

"It's on my ta-do list! Now wait here and don't move." Raph ordered and he ran into a large room full of gold and jewels!

Raph looked down and saw Leatherhead sat with Mikey wrapped in his tail. "Look I get it, being here alone for years can really make a dude desperate for friends but I already have a best friend and he's called Raphael, so maybe we could be pen pals." Mikey suggested as he tried to get out of the monster's grip.

While Mikey was keeping the monster distracted Raph had climbed onto the thick chain that held up the chandelier.

He started to pull on the chain until the chandelier suddenly fell around Leatherhead's neck like some kind of collar. While Leatherhead was trying to shake the collar off Raph grabbed Mikey's arm and they ran back out the room.

Raph let go of Mikey's arm when he saw Leo standing in the hallway waiting for Raph.

The red masked turtle didn't say anything and quickly scooped Leo up bridal style. "Who's that?" Leo asked when he noticed Mikey running along side Raph. "RUN NOW, QUESTIONS LATER!" Raph cried just as Leatherhead, with the chandelier still around his neck, came busting through the wall and after them.

After what seemed like forever of running around in circles Raph finally saw the bridge, their only way off this death trap.

However just as they made it half way across the bridge Leatherhead's thunderous roar rang through the air, shaking the whole castle and breaking the bridge in the process.

But thankfully Raph, Mikey and Leo grabbed hold of the wooden planks of the bridge to stop them from falling into the lava.

Just as Leatherhead made it to the edge to collect Leonardo and take him back to his tower the chandelier around his neck prevented him from going any further. The chain that held the chandelier to the roof in the treasure room had reached it's limit.

As Leatherhead shook around, trying to get his new 'collar' off, Raph, Mikey and Leo began climbing the bridge to safety.

As they disappeared from his sight Leatherhead stopped his struggling and whimpered quietly. Not only had he failed his mission but he had lost his first and only friend...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	7. Camping

**Chapter 7: Camping**

Leonardo couldn't stop the smile grow on his lips as he, Raphael and Michelangelo ran to the bottom of the mountain.

Leatherhead's thunderous roars could still be heard. "Thank you both, I thought I'd never get out of that tower!" He exclaimed as Mikey and Raph stretched their aching muscles.

"All right, let's go." Raph groaned.

"Wait!" Leo said and Raph stopped in his tracks. "Don't I at least get to know the name and see the face of my saviour?" He asked with a soft smile. Raph didn't know what to do.

The last thing he wanted to do was take of his helmet off and Leo recognising him as a dangerous mutant.

But then he remembered that Leo had been locked in that tower for years and hopefully didn't know who Raphael was. So taking a deep breath he removed his helmet and waited for Leo to scream and run faraway.

"Your Raphael." Leo gasped and backed away slightly.

"Yes I am and tha numbskull over there is called Mikey, and now we've got the introductions are out of tha way let's go." Raph grumbled. "Where are we going?" Leo asked with his arms crossed as he stood his ground.

"I'm taking ya back to King Slash."

"King Slash is the guy who hired Raphie here to rescue you and bring you to his kingdom safely." Mikey explained happily. "I'm not walking all the way to some guys kingdom." Leo glared.

"Look blue boy ya ain't making my job any easier." Raph tried to explain politely.

"Sorry but your job ain't my problem, you can go back and tell King Slash that if he wants to rescue properly then I'll be waiting for him right here!" And with that being said Leo sat himself down on a rock by a dead tree.

"Hey! I ain't nobody's messenger boy. I'm a delivery boy." Raph snarled as he stomped over to where Leonardo was sitting.

"You wouldn't dare." The blue masked turtle hissed as he stared Raph dead in the eyes. Suddenly Raph flipped Leo onto his shoulder and began walking back to Slash's kingdom, with Mikey following close behind and Leo struggling on his shoulder...

* * *

After a few hours of walking it was starting to get dark.

Raph decide it was time to take a little break by the river before looking for a safe place to camp, Leo had stopped struggling an hour ago so it was safe to put him down while Raph used the river to wash the dirt off his face.

"So what's Slash like?" Leo asked Mikey as they waiting for Raph to finish cleaning his face.

Truth be told Mikey didn't really know any of King Slash's good qualities, if he had any, and Mikey didn't want to scare Leo off from his future mate. "Well, he is big, blue, strong and his shell is covered in big, thick spikes." The orange masked turtle listed.

Finally Raph walked over to the duo.

"Let's go, we need to find a safe place to set up camp before night fall." He said and went off to find a place with Leo and Mikey following close behind...

* * *

It wasn't long before Raph had found somewhere safe to sleep, on the flat top of a rocky cliff.

Raph had managed make a descent sized camp fire and had set three sleeping bags around it. While Mikey was putting his hands close to the fire Raph was staring at the starry sky and Leo had fallen asleep in his sleeping bag with his back towards them.

"So are the stars always this bright in the city?" Mikey asked, trying to break the silence.

Raph didn't turn around to face him companion. "I was to busy trying to survive in the city to go star gazing." Raph growled. "What are you gonna do when we get Leo safely to Slash's castle?" Mikey asked.

Raph's anger began to boil as Mikey kept asking annoying questions.

"Going back home and getting on with my life." The air was silent once more and Mikey was getting bored again, he got up and sat next to his hot-headed friend. "Raph, who is it your trying lock out?"

Raph suddenly shot up from his seat and had a nasty look in his green eyes.

"EVERYONE!" He bellowed. Unaware to the both of them, Leo was still awake but just had his back to them so they didn't know. Leo listened carefully as Raphael continued his furious rant at Mikey.

"I AIN'T THE ONE WITH PROBLEM IT'S THE WORLD THAT SEEMS TO HAVE A PROBLEM WITH ME! PEOPLE TAKE ONE LOOK AT ME AND SCREAM 'LOOK OUT! BIG, STUPID DANGEROUS MONSTER!'" He shouted before taking a seat on the edge of the rocky cliff.

"They judge me before they even know me; that's why I'm better off on my own." He finished with a sad sigh.

Leo decided he had heard enough and fell back asleep. Mikey looked at his friend for a moment with sad blue eyes before joining him on the edge of the cliff. "You know, when me met I didn't think you were a big, stupid, dangerous monster." He offered softly.

"I know Mikey."

The two unlikely friends sat in silence for the remainder of the evening, staring at the stars...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	8. Breakfast and Fights

**Chapter 8: Breakfast and Fights**

When Leonardo woke up the next morning he saw that the morning sun had only just risen, the camp-fire had completely burned out and that Mikey and Raph were still asleep.

Not wanting to disturb them, he quietly walked into the woods to get some air and see if he can find anything for them to eat for breakfast.

Armed with a bow and some arrows, Leo began to look for food. It too wasn't long before Leo finally came across a nice peaceful, clear river which not only had clear water in it but there were delicious Salmon swimming around.

Leo smiled and aimed his bow and an arrow at one of the Salmon.

When he released the arrow it hit the Salmon right through the side, killing it swiftly and painlessly. Leo smiled and continued this until he had 6 Salmon before heading back to camp, collecting a few berries and apples on the way back...

* * *

When Raph woke up the first thing he noticed was that something smelt really good. He quickly sat up and saw that Leo had a strong fire going and was rotating a stick above the flames and there were two Salmon roast on the stick.

"Mikey wake up." Raph hissed as he shook the shorter turtle awake.

Leo looked up and smiled at the two mutant turtles in front of him. "Morning." He smiled as he placed the Salmon on some cleaner sticks. "Good morning Leo." Mikey giggled.

"What's all this about?" Raph asked and pointed at the cooked fish and fresh fruit.

"We kinda got off to a bad start yesterday and I wanted to make it up to you guys." Leo explained and gave Mikey and Raph the fish to eat. "After all, you did rescue me."

"Um...thanks." Raph said, no one had ever done something like this for him before.

"Eat up, we got a long walk ahead of us." Leo said and went to pack up the sleeping bags. Mikey smiled and gobbled down the fish while Raph ate his slowly as he watched Leo...

* * *

After they ate breakfast and packed away all their stuff away Raph, Mikey and Leo began to walk down a path in the woods to King Slash's castle. " ** _*Burp*_** " Mikey and Leo turned to Raph.

"Raphael!" Mikey exclaimed in disgust.

"What?" Raph smirked as they continued walking. "That's no way to behave in front of a-"

" _ ***Burp***_ Excuse me." Leo said softy and continued walking while Raph and Mikey stared at him in shock.

"You know Leo, your not exactly what I expected." Raph laughed.

"Maybe you shouldn't judge someone before you get to know them." Leo smirked and began humming a song as he walked ahead of everyone else. Suddenly something zoom right passed Raph and Mikey and Leo was gone in an instant.

"Leo!" Raph cried.

"LET ME GO!" Raph and Mikey looked up at a nearby tree and saw Leo struggling in the arms of a pink fish mutant with robot legs. "Hey let him go!" Raph called but the fish ignored him and began talking to Leo.

"My master will pay handsomely for a pretty little jewel like you." He smirked.

Leo began to struggle even more. "Who are you?" He asked. "My name is Fishface and my master has sent me to find him a new mate, since he got bored of his last one."

Suddenly a sai just missed Fishface's tail.

"You'll pay for that." The mutant fish snarled and threw a small but very sharp knife at Raph, but it seemed to have missed the hot-headed turtle. Fishface snapped his fingers and a dozen men jumped from out the bushes, the Purple Dragons.

However, just as the gang surround Raph and Mikey Fishface was suddenly thrown through the air and into a nearby tree.

Everyone looked up and saw that it was Leo who had thrown the fish mutant. The blue masked turtle then jumped into the circle of Purple Dragons. Raph and Mikey were frozen on the spot as Leo quickly pulled out his katana blades and beat up the Purple Dragons.

After only 3 minuets all the Purple Dragons and Fishface were unconscious.

Leo smiled and put his swords away and walked over to a still stunned Raph and Mikey. "Shall we?" He said and began walking away. "Whoa! What was that?" Raph exclaimed when he and Mikey caught up with Leo.

"What was what?"

"That! Back there was amazing, where did you learn that?" Raph asked with a smile. "My father, the leader of the Hamato Clan, taught me ninjutsu in case I needed to protect myself." He explained.

As the two continued walking down the path Mikey followed behind them, feeling a bit left out...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	9. Is This Love?

**Chapter 9: Is This Love?**

Raph didn't know what was wrong with him. When ever he was near Leo he got some weird shake or shiver that he just couldn't ignore, Raph it was amazing that someone in his life might really care for him.

Whenever Leo was near he made Raph warm and happy inside.

Raph could hardly speak whenever Leo said 'hi' to him. He had no idea he could feel this way and all the way to King Slash's castle Raph just kept asking himself the same question.

Is this love?...

* * *

Unknown to Raph, Leonardo was having similar feelings around Raphael himself. Leo had never felt his heart beat so fast, he kept thinking of Raph first and of himself last and all he could think about is how happy he wanted Raph to be.

Leo felt like he was going.

For once there was actually something in his life that was way better than a dream about being rescued from that dreaded tower. He didn't know that he could feel this way.

Whenever Raph smiled at him Leo would start to get a little dizzy and starry eyed.

For the rest of the trip Leo could only ask himself the same question. Is this what love felt like?...

* * *

"Well there it is Leonardo, King Slash's castle." Raph said sadly and pointed to the castle in the distance. It was lunch time now and the castle wasn't far. "With any luck we'll reach it by nightfall." He added.

The truth is Raph didn't want to give Leo away to Slash.

But he knew that Slash could give Leo so much more then Raph could ever do. "We better get moving." Raph said with a sad sigh and began walking away with his head down.

"Raph wait!" Leo called, but when turned to face him he didn't know what to say.

Leo wanted to spend as much time with Raph as he could before he met Slash. "I...uh...I'm worried about Mikey!" He exclaimed and quickly walked over to a confused Mikey.

"What?" Raph asked and walked over to the two other turtles.

"Um...he looks sick! Maybe we should spend the night so he can rest." Leo suggested, trying to give Raph a hint that he didn't want to rush getting to King Slash's castle.

"Oh yeah! Ya don't look so good Mike." Raph replied, finally getting the message.

Mikey looked back and forth between the two, completely confused. "What are you guys talking about? I feel totally fine." He reassured. "He's hungry, I'll getting some dinner." Raph smiled and hurried away.

"I'll go get the fire wood." Leo added and ran off in the other direction.

Mikey stayed where he was, completely lost...

* * *

"This stuff is really good." Leo smiled as he and Raph chowed down on some tasty pizzas that Raph had packed and they had cooked them on the warm camp fire Leo had made.

"Yeah, these were my favourite when I was a kid. Every night I'd ask my old man ta go and grab me a pizza." Raph laughed as he told Leo about his childhood.

"My father made me eat traditional Japanese foods when I was living with him." Leo sighed. He really missed his father but he knew that once he was married to King Slash he would be reunited with him once again.

"Trusty, once ya feed one him slice of pizza ya old man will be begging for more." Raph said. Leo smiled and then turned to Mikey, who had fallen asleep not to long ago.

"You think it was fair to confuse Mikey like that?" Leo asked. Raph smiled softly and took hold of Leo hand, the blue masked looked at Raph with those bright blue eyes and smiled back.

"I think it was worth it." Raph said as he and Leo slowly leaned closer together.

"Leonardo, ya know I would never do anything ta hurt ya." He whispered. "And I don't want to hurt you so...we...need to..sto..." Leo trailed off as his and Raph's lip were almost touching.

However, before they could kiss Mikey suddenly appeared in between them with his usually goofy grin.

"Man, the sunset from up here looks totally awesome dudes!" He exclaimed and pointed to the setting sun in the distance. "Yeah, it's getting late we should get some sleep. Night Mikey. Night Raphael." Leo said nervously and quickly walked toward his tent and zipped it up.

Mikey looked back and forth from the tent and then to Raph.

"Oh I see what's going on now!" He grinned. "What are ya talking about?" Raph growled. "I know you two are digging on each other." Mikey replied. "Your mad, I'm just bringing him back to Slash." Raph glared but with a sad look in his emerald eyes.

"Come on Raph, man up and go in there and tell him how you feel."

"There's nothing to tell!" Raph snapped and began sulking away. "I'm gonna get some more firewood." He mumbled. Mikey looked at the pile of firewood that Leo had got and sighed.

There was still plenty there...

* * *

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	10. Misunderstandings

**Chapter 10: Misunderstandings**

Mikey had waited for 3 long hours for Raph to return from collecting some more fire wood, but it wasn't long before night soon came and Mikey was starting to get really scared.

He would let out a small cry of fear when ever he thought he saw something move in the darkness.

Quickly he ran into Leo's tent but was surprised at what he saw. He saw Leo sat on his sleeping bag with his eyes red from cry. "Hey Leo what's wrong?" Mikey asked softly as he knelled in front of the turtle.

"Nothing, I'm fine." Leo sniffed and wiped his eyes.

"This is about tomorrow isn't it?" Mikey guessed. Leo's reaction told him he had hit the nail on the head. "Your worried that you won't love Slash and you don't want to spend the rest of your life with someone you don't love."

Leo nodded...

* * *

Outside the tent, Raph smiled as he walked back to the camp site with a beautiful blue flower that resembled a rose. As he walked over to Leo's tent he kept thinking of what he was going to say.

"Uh hey Leo, I picked ya this flower cause it looked pretty and you look pretty? No that's stupid." He groaned.

He suddenly stopped when he heard voices coming from Leo's tent. "I just don't think I could love someone like him Mikey. He's too strong, mean, aggressive and controlling." Raph heard Leo say to Mikey.

"Yeah Leo, I know he is." Mikey agreed.

Unfortunately Raphael thought they were talking about him when they were really talking about Slash. Raph looked at the blue flower he had gotten for Leo and threw to the ground outside Leo's tent in disgust before walking away with a broken heart...

* * *

Leonardo sighed for what felt like the hundredth time that night since Mikey came in to his tent and talked to him. While they were talking about Slash Leo thought he sensed someone outside his tent but he shrugged it off and thought it was just an animal.

"Do you love Raphael?" Mikey asked suddenly.

Leo looked at Mikey in the eyes for a few long minuets before sighing and looking at the ground. "Yes Mikey, I love Raphael." He admitted. Mikey smiled and walked away.

"Where you going?" Leo asked.

"To tell Raphie." He replied. "No you can't do that!" Leo pleaded. Mikey looked at Leo for a moment before sighing. "Ok, but if you don't tell him how you feel tomorrow then I will!" Mikey threatened playfully before heading for his own tent.

Leo walked outside his tent to see if Raph was there but it seemed that he hadn't returned yet.

Leo sighed and turned to go back inside when he noticed a single beautiful blue flower lying on the ground. Leo picked it up and sniffed it, it's sent was lovely so he decided to put it in some water before going to bed...

* * *

When Leo woke up the next morning he saw Mikey snoring by the fire and that Raph was still no where in sight. Leonardo had been up almost all night debating whether or not to tell Raphael how he felt.

He had decided to tell him.

Suddenly he noticed Raph walking over to the campsite. "Hey Raph!" He exclaimed happily and ran over to him but stop when he saw the furious look on the red masked turtle.

"Are you alright?" Leo asked.

"Perfect. Never been better." Raph spat with venom in his voice as he walked passed Leo and sat on a log by the remains of the camp fire. "I need to tell you something."

"Save it blue boy, I heard enough of it last night. If you think I feel the same way then your more stupid then Mikey." Raph snarled, but there was sadness in his eyes.

"I-I thought..." Leo trailed off, he had thought Raph loved him. By now Mikey had woken up and was also confused. Suddenly the sound of trumpets filled the air and Leo turned around to see a dozen of Rockwell's guards, Rockwell himself and a long black limo coming over to the campsite.

"Leonardo, I've brought you a little something." Raph smirked.

One of the guards opened the limo door and King Slash stepped out and Mikey began to cower behind Raph. Leo watched as the bulky king walked over to him with wide eyes.

He knew Slash was big and frightening but he didn't think he was THAT big and frightening, but he soon forced away his shock.

"Leonardo Hamato." Slash said in a loving voice. "As promised, now for your end of the deal." Raph glared and stomped over to the older turtle. "Here it is Raphael, now take it before I change my mind." Slash glared.

Raph walked over to Rockwell and snatched the deed from his monkey hands.

"I'm so sorry you had to travel with such a barbarian my dear. But you don't have to use manners around him, it's not like he has feelings." Slash chuckled as he took hold of Leo's hand.

Leo looked over to Raph but the stronger turtle had his back turn to them.

"No, I guess he doesn't." Leo sighed sadly, remembering how Raph had shot his feels for him down only moments ago. If Raph had been facing them Leo would have seen the sad and hurt expression on his face when he heard Leo say those words.

"Leonardo Hamato, will you do me the honour of marrying me?" Slash asked and he got down on one knee, still holding Leo's hand.

Leo looked back over to Raph and sighed, he still loved Raph but the red masked turtle had made it clear that he didn't return Leo's love. He turned back to Slash and put on the best fake smile he could do.

"Of course I'll marry you." He lied.

Raph felt as though his heart had been ripped out. "Wonderful! Let us return to my palace and tomorrow we shall wed my love." Slash exclaimed happily and walked back to his limo with Leo following from behind.

Rockwell and his men were ordered to collect Leo's stuff from the campsite.

Just before Leo got into the limo he looked back at Raph and saw him slowly walking away. "Farewell Raphael." He called and got into the limo next to Slash. He looked at Raph and Mikey through the closed window as the limo drove back to Slash's castle...

* * *

Mikey watched as the limo and guards vanished from his sight before turning to Raph with a angry glare. "Raph what are you doing?!" He called and ran to catch up with Raph.

"Your letting them get away!"

But Raph didn't stop walking away. "So what?" Raph replied. Mikey suddenly ran in front of the older turtle. "Listen Raph there's something that you don't know, I talked to him last night-"

"Yeah I know ya talked to him last night! Your great pals aren't ya? If you to are such good friends ya can follow him home!" Raph snarled but his voice cracked slightly as tears welled up in his eyes.

"But I wanna go with you." Mikey said softly.

"I ALREADY TOLD YA! YA AIN'T COMING HOME WITH ME!" Raph shouted and stomped away. Leaving a poor sad and confused Mikey behind...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	11. Regrets

**Chapter 11: Regrets**

When Raph arrived at his lair later that day he saw that it was slightly trashed and a mess but most of the stuff was how he left it. There wasn't a single mutant or alien in sight, just like King Slash had promised.

Raph sighed and began to clean up the mess.

While Raph was cleaning up he noticed that one of his mirrors was smashed and the pieces were scattered on the floor. When he went to clean the shards up he noticed a poorly drawn picture lying on the floor near the pile of mirror pieces.

It was a drawing of him and Mikey and on the bottom it said 'To my best friend Raphie from Mikey'.

Raph sighed sadly as memories of his last words to the younger turtle played over in his mind. He didn't mean it he was just upset and angry. But it was too late now, Mikey had left forever and proberly would not come back after the way Raphael had treated him.

After Raph had cleaned most of the lair up it was night now and he decided to cook himself some dinner.

But when he got to the dinning room table he saw that one of the mutants or aliens had put a vase on the table. Inside the vase with five beautiful, sweet smelling flowers.

They were the same kind flowers Raph had picked for Leo.

Raphael picked up one of the floors and smiled as memories of his time with Leo filled his brain. But that smile soon vanished when he remembered what he heard Leo and Mikey say that night.

Raph took one last look at the flower in his hand before throwing it on the newly lit fire place in anger...

* * *

After Raph had shouted at him like that Mikey walked through the woods aimlessly. Occasionally he would look over his shoulder and hope to see Raph or Leo running behind him, begging him to come back.

But when he saw nothing he would sigh and continue on his way with his head down.

It was starting to get dark and Mikey decided to stop by a river to get a drink. However, a low grumbling filled his ears and when Mikey turned his head to look further down the river he saw Leatherhead!

The giant mutant alligator still had the chandelier around his neck and he looked miserable.

Mikey sighed. He knew that LH wasn't a bad dude, he was just lonely and Mikey felt terrible for leaving him alone in that castle. Mikey took a deep breath and walked over to the alligator.

When LH saw Mikey his sad expression turned into one of pure joy and he nuzzled his long lost friend...

* * *

Leo couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt tug at his heart as he lay in his bed that night. King Slash had given him his own room for the night until after the wedding tomorrow then he would have to share a room and bed with Slash.

Leo couldn't help but shudder at that thought.

When he and Slash arrived at the castle it was already sunset and he and Slash talked over dinner. Leonardo learned that they both knew Ninjutsu and came from noble backgrounds but other than that they had nothing in common.

After dinner Leo went to his room he saw two servants and a tailor waiting for him so they could make his wedding outfit.

His wedding outfit was sort of a mix between a bride's dress and a groom's tux. It was silvery white, the top bit looked like a tux but it seemed to mold into a dresses skirt near the waist area.

There was a navy blue ribbon around his waist with a pretty bow in the back and a silver heart-shaped buckle at the front.

He also wore a white veil that went down to his elbows and there was a bit that went over his face. At the top was a silver head band that separated the front and back of the veil and on this head band were small flowers that were five different shades of blue.

He was also given a bouquet made of white roses and blue lisianthus.

Leo did love his outfit and all the other wedding preparations but he just wished it was Raph he was marrying. After the two servants and tailor had left Leo tried to sleep but his mind was over run with his memories of Raph.

Both good and bad...

* * *

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	12. The Wedding

**Chapter 12: The Wedding**

The next day came and it was Leonardo's and Slash's wedding day. Raph sighed sadly as he sat alone at his dinning room table as he ate a bowl of cereal. He missed waking up to see either Leo's or Mikey's smiling faces.

All of a sudden the alarms in Raph's lair went off and the teenage mutant ninja turtle went to see what the problem was.

When he opened the front door he saw Mikey standing in the tunnel. "What are you doing here?" Raph growled, in truth he had missed Mikey very much but he was still hurting at what he had heard Leo and Mikey say at the camp site.

"I came here to tell you something." Mikey replied, his tone matching Raph's.

"You insult me, you never listen to me and you don't appreciate anything I do!" The orange masked turtle snapped as he followed Raph around the lair. "Yeah? Well if I treated you so bad why did you come back?!" Raph shouted and slammed his bedroom door shut

"There you go again! Refusing to let people say something, just like you did with Leo! When he did was like you, maybe love!"

"LOVE ME?! He said I was mean, aggressive and controlling!"

"He wasn't talking about you hothead he was talking about King Slash!"

Raph slowly opened his bedroom door to see if Mikey was lying, but the serious look on the younger turtle's face said he was telling the truth. "Well why didn't he tell me that yesterday!?" Raphael asked.

"Um let's see, you had already gone off on your own to fetch King Slash, when you did get back you wouldn't let Leo explain and when Leo and Slash were leaving you just stood there and did nothing." Mikey listed.

Raph's emerald eyes widened when he remembered what had happened yesterday morning.

"Mikey, I'm sorry alright. My temper just got out of control." Raph said calmly. Mikey smiled his usually goofy smile and gave his best friend a hug. "That's all I wanted to hear, and I'm sure Leo will be happy to here that as well."

Realisation hit Raphael like a bus.

"The wedding! We'll never get there in time!" He exclaimed in panic. "Don't worry dude, where there's a will there's a way and I have a way." Mikey smiled and led Raph to the surface.

When Raph made it to the surface he was very surprised to see a friendly Leatherhead waiting for them. "Mikey ya outdone yourself!" Raph laughed as they hopped onto LH's back and rode towards King Slash's kingdom.

They had a wedding to crash...

* * *

Leonardo sighed sadly as he stood at the alter with his future mate. They stood together in the biggest church in all of King Slash's kingdom and everyone in the kingdom were at the church as guest.

When they ran out of room in the church the remaining guest had wait outside for the newly married couple to arrive.

Suddenly the vicar began to speak. "Dearly Beloved, we are all gathered together here today to join together these to people in holy matrimony, which is commended to be honourable among all men and women."

As the vicar spoke Slash looked at Leo with a smile.

He couldn't see most of Leo's face due to the veil over it but he could tell Leo wasn't smiling happily like he should be. So Slash leaned over to him a whispered something into the blue masked turtle's ear.

"Smile Leonardo, your wedding day is supposed to be the happiest day of your life."

Those words only added to Leo's sadness, but he still put on a fake smile to please his future mate...

* * *

When Raph and Mikey arrived at the church were the ceremony was supposed to be happening all the guest who had to wait outside the church and two or three soldiers ran for their lives when the saw the giant mutant alligator.

"Go on buddy, you earned it." Mikey smiled when they got off LH's back.

LH roared happily and ran off to look for something to eat. Raph ran towards the church doors only to be blocked by Rockwell's men...

* * *

Before the vicar could say anything else a thunderous roar echoed through the church. "What was that?" Slash hissed at his best-man and captain of the guard Rockwell.

"I don't know my lord." Rockwell replied.

"Well find out." Rockwell bowed and quickly ran to see what the problem was. "Continue." Slash ordered and the vicar obeyed. "Therefore, is not by any, to be entered into inadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly. Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined."

Leo glanced at the giant church doors, wondering what was going on out there.

"If any person can show why these two may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."...

* * *

"I have to get in there!" Raph snarled as he and Mikey began to beat up the guards. "Don't worry buddy we'll get you in there." Mikey reassured but they was greatly out numbered.

Even though Mikey had never been to a wedding he knew that vicars were quick at finishing vows.

"You will not be entering that church!" Rockwell snarled as he and Raphael battled. "Just watch me!" Raph said and flipped Rockwell over his head and into a wagon of melons.

"Go Raph Go!" Mikey cried and Raph saw a small opening in the crowd of angrily soldiers.

Raph quickly ran towards the door and kicked it down...

* * *

When no one said anything about not wanting Leo and Slash to marry the two mutants then turned to face each other and hold each other's hand as the vicar asked them the biggest question of their lives.

"Do you, King Slash, take Hamato Leonardo to be your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

"I do." The king smiled happily.

"And do you, Hamato Leonardo, take King Slash to be your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?"

Leo looked at his and Slash's joined hands.

"I-"

Suddenly the church door was knocked clean off it's hinges and someone ran into the church, Leo's eyes widened when he saw who it was.

It was Raphael...

* * *

 ** _READ & REVIEW!_**


	13. Confessions

**Chapter 13: Confessions**

Leonardo was in complete shock, one minuet was saying his wedding vows then the next minuet Raph comes running into the church. "What are you doing here?" Leo asked in an icy tone.

"It's bad enough being alive when no one wants you to but showing up uninvited to a wedding is just wrong!" Slash added.

"Leo I need to talk to you." Raph begged. "Ho now you wanna talk? Well it's a little too late for that Raphael." Leo glared and turned back towards Slash only to have Raph grab his arm.

"You can't marry him!"

"And why not?!"

"Because he doesn't really love you!" Raph shouted. "Outrageous!" Slash cried. "He's not you true love." Raph added. "And what do you know about true love?" Leo asked angrily.

"Well I...uh...I..." The red masked turtle stuttered nervously.

He knew he truly and deep loved Leonardo but he just didn't know how to say it. Slash saw Raph's reaction and laughed like a madman. "This is precious, Raphael have fallen in love with Leonardo!" He laughed.

Everyone else, except Leo and Raph, laughed along with him.

"Raph, is that true?" Leo asked softly, a glimmer of hope in his eyes. Raph locked eyes with the blue masked turtle and smiled warmly. Leo knew it was true. "Who cares?! It's crazy now Leonardo shall we finish what we started?" Slash asked sweetly and extended his large hand to the small turtle.

Leonardo looked back and forth from Slash's had, to his face and then to Raph's face before slowly backing away.

"I'm sorry Slash but I can't marry someone that I don't love." He said and walked over to Raph. But he didn't get very far as Slash grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him close with Slash's claws by his throat.

"LEO!" Raph gasped and went to help him only to be stopped by Rockwell and his men.

"Sorry to cut things short Raphael, but we gotta get going." Slash laughed and dragged Leo away. Raph fought his hardest to get passed Rockwell and his men but every time he took one down two more came at him.

Suddenly a mighty roar shook the whole church and Leatherhead burst through the room with Mikey sitting on his head.

"Mikey!" Raph exclaimed as the younger turtle leapt off the giant alligator and whacked the guards away from him. "You OK dude?" Mikey asked as he helped his best friend up.

"I'm fine, but Slash has Leo." Raph cried. "Go! Me and LH got this!" Mikey shouted.

Raph nodded and ran in the he saw Slash and Leo go...

* * *

"LET ME GO!" Leo snarled as he struggled in Slash's grip. "No way will I let you my love, you and I will go far away from this place and start over and you'll learn to love men, not that monster Raphael." Slash laughed.

He tied Leo's hand and legs tightly together and stuck some tape over his mouth before he threw Leo into a helicopter.

Slash climbed into the cockpit and started the helicopter. "LEO!" Slash looked out the window and saw Raphael running towards the helicopter, but it was already in the air.

Slash laughed and Leo watched the one he loved on the ground as tears streamed down his face.

However, Raph suddenly jumped up to the helicopter and grabbed hold of the landing poles. "Give it up Slash it's over!" He exclaimed in fury as he climbed into the helicopter.

"NEVER!" Slash snarled, he put the helicopter on auto-drive and grabbed his mase.

As Raph and Slash fought Leo found a sharp piece of metal sticking out of the side of the chair in front of him. Leo smiled and began rubbing the ropes on his wrist against the metal.

"It's over Raphael, you lose and Leonardo is mine." Slash laughed.

He had Raph pinned to the floor with his foot and had his mase raised above his head, ready for the final blow. However, just before Slash could strike Leo suddenly appeared and kicked Slash so hard in the head that he fell out of the helicopter on hit the ground with a sickening thud.

Leo helped Raph to his feet and they smiled at each other before Leo got to the controls and landed the copter...

* * *

When Raph and Leo climbed out of the helicopter they saw Mikey and LH had pretty much finished beating up Slash's goons. "You guys alright?" Raph asked as he looked around for Slash.

"Yep, didn't break a sweat." Mikey grinned.

"Where's Slash?" Leo asked. "He's over there." Mikey said and led to an empty crater where Slash's body should be. "But he was right here!" The orange masked turtle cried.

"Rockwell and the rest his men must have grabbed him when ya came over to us." Raph sighed.

He then turned to Leo. "Um...sorry I ruined your wedding." He mumbled. "Oh Raph." Leo sniffed as tears rolled down his face and wrapped Raph in a loving hug. "I'm so glad you did."

Behind them Mikey was teary up as well, he turned to LH and smiled.

"I was hoping this would be a happy ending."...

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


	14. A Happily Ever After

**Chapter 14: A Happily Ever After**

A month after they had defeated Slash, Leo and Raph's wedding day arrived. Leonardo had decided to wear the very same outfit he was wearing for his and Slash's wedding.

Raph wore a black tux and pants with a white shirt and a crimson red tie.

Mikey was his best man. "You OK dude?" Mikey smirked when he saw how nervous Raph was. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine." Raph lied, before Mikey could ask another stupid question the church was filled with music and everyone turned and watched Leo as he walked down the isle.

"Whoa." Raph breathed when he was Leo.

True he had seen Leo in the outfit a month ago but he wasn't really think about how beautiful Leo looked back then. He and Leo smiled at each other as they stood in front of the vicar.

"Dearly Beloved, we are here today to witness the joining in marriage of Raphael and Leonardo Hamato."

As the vicar continued Raph leaned over to Leo and whispered to him. "You look gorgeous." Raph whispered to his lover. "And you look handsome." Leo replied before turning back to what the vicar was saying.

"This occasion marks the celebration of love and commitment with which these two people begin their life together. Therefore is not by any to be entered into inadvisedly or lightly but reverently, discreetly, advisedly and solemnly."

"Do you think he'll come back?" Leo asked, referring to Slash.

"Are you kidding? There's no way he could have survived that fall from the helicopter." Raph reassured. "Into this holy estate these two persons present now come to be joined. If any person can show just cause why they may not be joined together let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

Everyone was silent and Raph and Leo turned to face each other.

"Do you, Raphael, take Hamato Leonardo to be your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?" The vicar asked.

"I do." Raph replied.

"And do you, Hamato Leonardo, take Raphael to be your mate, to have and to hold from this day forward; for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death you do part?" The old man asked again.

"I do." Leo smiled. Unlike when he was getting married to Slash Leo smiled through his and Raph's whole wedding.

"I now pronounce you both mates." The vicar smiled. Raph grinned and kissed Leo deeply, the kiss was so good that when Raph released his new mate poor Leo was gasping for air.

Raph then ran out the church, carrying Leo bridal style, over to a white limo.

"Ready to go?" Raph smirked as he and Leo climbed into the limo. "Oh almost forgot!" Leo gasped and quickly stepped out the limo. He turned his back to the crowd and threw the bouquet.

He didn't see who caught it as he was already in the limo with Raph, driving away.

And they lived Happily Ever After...

 **THE END**

* * *

 _ **READ & REVIEW!**_


End file.
